


A Different Kind of Lobotomy

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: After care, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bondage, Come Shot, Cum in Eye, Dubious Consent, Duct Tape, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Gouging, Eye Sex, Eye Trauma, Gore, Injury, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Tears, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #112: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Rating: M / Prompt: Alfred fucks Ivan's eye socket / Warning: contains gore, dubious consent, skull fucking, and body horror</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Lobotomy

"Ah ah ah," Alfred tutted with a smirk, standing tall over his prize as the other man trembled beneath him. Ivan's wrists were already bruised from the tight rope and knot work Alfred had carefully done up on him, honestly a bit surprised at how well it had held against a nation's super strength. Alfred grinned cheekily, running his hand and fingers through Ivan's fluffy ashen hair in an affectionate petting motion. Ivan's eyelids fluttered closed, his eyebrows knit together in a worried expression of discomfort. "Don't squirm around so much, okay? You make it hard to aim, and if the first exit marks aren't clean that I'll have to start over with the other one."

His careful threat made Ivan's eyes snap open and widen with fright, the man kneeling on the ground staring up at him and making a groaning noise of protest behind the duct tape gag. Alfred grinned and retreated to his table, picking up the pair of pliers he had had to set down a moment ago when Ivan had managed to wrestle somewhat free of him. A hard fought tussle and some rope and tape later, and Alfred had gracefully subdued him once more. Ivan's face was a pretty sight, soft bruises blooming in splotchy blotches around his upper chest and the edges of the duct tape covering his lips, his silly scarf removed long ago to show off that marred expanse of scarred skin barely keeping his head attached. Maybe Alfred would go for that, next?

Refocusing, Alfred held the heavy metal pliers in both hands and spread the pinchers wide, Ivan trembling and scooting away from him as best he could despite being tied up on the ground. "Now now, Vanny, this will only hurt if you force me to make it hurt," Alfred chuckled and steadied the tool right in front of Ivan's face, the other man gasping behind his tape gag before shouting as Alfred plunged the pliers straight into his right eye, getting a little snagged on the way but still able to reach his prize. Alfred laughed wildly as the pliers found their target, and he reveled in Ivan's muffled screams as he yanked hard. Ivan's eye dislodged from its socket after a little bit of man-handling, the blood gushing out like gorgeous ruby tears.

"Yeah-heah! There we go!" Alfred beamed, as Ivan tumbled forward onto the dirty cabin floor, Alfred deciding to just leave him there for a moment as he set his trophy down into a prepared glass jar, discarding the pliers a moment later. He picked up the soft, fuzzy towel he had set aside and then moved back to his love, squatting down next to him before lifting his chin, grinning sweetly at his tear and blood-streaked face. "Shhh, sh sh shh… You've been holding up really great, I'm proud of you, baby."

Ivan trembled and tried to jerk away from him, his one eye twitching wildly as he tried to look all around himself while Alfred casually went to work on soaking up the excess blood into the towel, smearing some of it around Ivan's face. He was so cute…! Flushed cheeks on pale and bruised skin, the smell of rust and blood and adrenaline on him, his tousled hair and missing eye…!

Gently biting down on his lower lip, Alfred indulged a growing itch in his pants as he finished cleaning Ivan up for the most part, soon standing and tossing the towel back up to the table. Ivan made another soft and fearful noise behind the duct tape, whimpering more and more in the most adorable way! Enthralled by the beautiful spectacle he had created, Alfred quickly worked his pants loose and yanked them down just enough, pulling his already painfully hard cock out of the confines of the tight material. Ivan grunted and squirmed, wiggling back and away from him as Alfred eagerly went to work on himself, slowly advancing on his obsession.

"You know, if you be reeeaaaally good for me and let me do what I gotta do, I'll give you a nice treat afterwards, okay?" Alfred promised, suddenly lunging out and grabbing Ivan by the hair, pulling him up onto his knees and making him shout. The shout only escalated to a scream when Alfred plunged himself into the wet, beautiful socket he had cleared out just minutes ago. Alfred moaned in bliss, his eyes fluttering closed as he worked himself in as far as he could get through Ivan's open eye hole, smushing his love's face into his groin and holding him steady. "Oh, fuck, Vanya…-!"

He had tried, really hard to be frank, but alas, Ivan had far exceeded any of his expectations, as usual. "You know, when I told you back during the Cold War how much I wanted to get inside your head and just scramble it, I was thinking I was going to use ice picks for the job. Not that I'm complaining about having my dick in your eye, haha! Fuck, Vanya, you're so tight right here, it's unbelievable! I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold back," Alfred smirked widely, Ivan gasping as fresh tears rolled out of his other eye. Taking a grip on his hair, Alfred gently eased himself back, adoring the streaks of vibrant blood on his cock before he plunged it sharply back inside, Ivan howling as best as a gagged man could. "Fuck!"

His first thrust completed, Alfred knew he couldn't possibly live happily another second if he didn't do that again. And again. And again, again, again, each thrust easier than the last as he stretched the bleeding skin, able to feel himself hit against something deep inside of Ivan's head that felt squishy and soft. Part of him lamented having silenced his love, not that Ivan was being necessarily quiet in the act, his moaning shouts and startled yelps all the more erotic when muffled. Alfred gripped Ivan's head and fucked him furiously, moaning with sweet bliss as his pleasure mounted higher and higher, Ivan's one eye rolling into the back of his skull as his body went twitchy limp.

"F-fuck!" Alfred suddenly spasmed earlier than he had anticipated, his cum splurting out of him despite his efforts to keep it restrained as long as possible. The waves of orgasm crashed into him like a freight train, and he gladly made sure that every last drop was spent inside Ivan's pretty head. Eventually, and certainly slowly, Alfred carefully moved back, sighing contentedly as he retrieved his dick, still maintaining a steady grip on Ivan's head as he slid out. "Mm… Oh, fuck, Vanya! Look at it dribble out of you!" he suddenly laughed, gleefully watching his pooling cum spill out of Ivan's open eye hole, his love shakily lifting his face up to the light for Alfred to see better. The man standing over him grinned wildly, drinking in the sight for a moment before gently tucking himself away. "Shit, don't do that to me, man… I promised I'd give you a treat if you were good, but if you keep looking at me like that I don't think I'd be able to leave until after a second round. Or maybe a third?"

Alfred smiled as he gave Ivan a little pat on the head, taking a firm grip on the tape before peeling it off with some difficulty, Ivan crying anew at the different kind of pain. "There we go, baby… Now, what flavor ice cream do you want?" Alfred cooed sweetly to him, kissing his nose as he freed Ivan's lips. His lover sniffled, working his mouth before slowly starting to pout.

"Vanilla," he mumbled, wincing as he was given another pat on the head before being left alone with Alfred's spunk dribbling out of his eye, the other man disappearing up the stairs to fetch him a well-deserved cone.


End file.
